Agricultural biotechnology companies are required to provide intact transgenic seed to various agencies as part of the global regulatory approval process. Provision of devitalized seed is preferred as a result of intellectual property and product stewardship considerations.
Plant seeds include a germination step or phase as part of their growth cycle. In general, germination refers to the resumption of growth by an embryo in a seed after a period of dormancy. This resumption of growth occurs when a seed is exposed to suitable environmental conditions, including suitable temperature, adequate water and oxygen. Seeds, even in dormancy, are respiring, but at a very slow rate. As the heat increases, the respiration rate will increase, regardless of the other conditions present. Absent proper temperature, moisture and oxygen, a seed will remain dormant.
Many food stuffs for human consumption are seeds. These include cereal, grains, rice, wheat, corn, barley and oats. Plant seeds are also used in or as medicinal products (e.g., linseed oil and soybean oil) and clothing (e.g., cottonseed). In some cases, seeds cannot be used as intended if germination occurs. In the case of popcorn seed, the need to terminate germination is especially important. Several countries, including Australia, do not allow importation of popcorn seed absent proof of complete seed devitalization.
Currently, dehydration is used to suppress undesired germination in seed products. Dehydration techniques can preclude germination; however, in some cases these techniques have an unacceptable effect on final product quality. Other commonly used methodologies for seed devitalization, such as heating or autoclaving, have the unwanted consequence of degrading the protein and/or the DNA, thereby rendering the seed unfit as a reference material for use in protein or DNA detection assays. Though individual seeds may be devitalized by quartering, this procedure is labor intensive.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a simplified methodology for devitalizing seed while maintaining protein and DNA integrity. The present invention addresses and solves the problems attendant upon conventional processes for devitalizing seed.